


Trust

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [16]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Oral Sex, Shaving Kink, grooming kink, rare kink, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Tony shows Stephen that even through his hands are injured he still trusts him to do intimate tasks.Rare Kink: Shaving/grooming





	Trust

“Are you sure about this Tony? You’re exhausted and well you know my hands aren’t as steady as they used to be.” Stephen smiled sadly to himself before snapping himself out of it as he turned his attention back to Tony who was peering up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. 

“I trust you, idiot, I need to shave everywhere and like you said I'm too exhausted to do it so you are going to do it for me because I trust you, idiot.” Tony laced their fingers together as he leaned against his lover’s arm with a small yawn.

“Fine, fine!” Stephen gave in with a sigh but he scooped his smaller lover up into his arms and stalked towards the en-suite of Tony’s master bedroom in the compound. Tony smiled sleepily as he allowed Stephen to carry him, strip him and settle him on the bathroom counter. 

“Don’t make any movements and don’t talk okay? I don’t want to hurt you.” Stephen warned as he softly applied the shaving cream to the correct spots on Tony’s face and neck. 

“Okay, Doc.” Tony closed his eyes and tipped his head back, thankful he was so exhausted that he didn’t tense up at the first swipe of the blade over his neck, shearing away the growing hairs.

Tony let his eyes slip closed as a comfortable silence filled the bathroom as Stephen focused and took extra care when shaving the hair away and not to let his hands tremble as much as they usually did. This was far too important, the trust Tony was handing over to him willingly was staggering. 

Stephen exhaled in relief when he pulled the blade away from Tony’s skin and gently wiped the remaining foam away before patting the tender skin dry and he pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s lips. He smiled as Tony made a soft smacking noise with his lips and peered up at him.

“Told you so,” Tony stated simply and Stephen rolled his eyes at the smug tone that was coming from his tone.

“Save your smugness Tony, we still have one last place to shave at your own insistence.” Stephen rested his hand on Tony’s hips as he raised his eyebrows.

“You appreciate it as much as I do, don’t lie Doc.” Tony winked before closing both his eyes and Stephen took that as a sign he could go ahead at his own pace. 

Stephen rolled his eyes again, but fondly this time and grabbed the bottle of cream once again. He used one hand to smear it over the needed areas as he used his other hand to lift Tony’s cock out of the way, feeling the organ starting to harden in his hand. Stephen ignored Tony’s arousal for the moment as he knelt down so he was eye level with his lover’s groin, he had been at this level many times before but not like this, not with so much more on the line. Stephen took a moment to steady himself as he inched Tony’s legs wider apart on the counter and with a surge of confidence Stephen dragged the blade over the soft skin. 

Tony inhaled quietly as he tipped his head back as Stephen followed the first draw with numerous more, moving his cock and balls when needed and it only aroused the still exhausted genius. Tony kept his breathing even as he did his best to stay stock-still to make it easier on Stephen but both men did sigh in relief when the job was done and the foam washed away. 

“Thank you, Tony.” Stephen ran his palms that were only slightly trembling up Tony’s thighs as he planted a few kisses on his lover’s skin. 

“Mm?” Tony slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Stephen who was looking at him like he was the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life.

“You gave me back something I didn’t realize I had lost, so thank you,” Stephen said simply as his breath brushed over Tony’s cock which twitched needily. 

“You know I’m not going anywhere Doc,” Tony said simply before his mouth fell open as Stephen swallowed down his cock easily. 

“Stephen!” Tony whined as he clumsily rested his hand on Stephen’s head the Sorcerer twirled his tongue before sliding it up and down the length of Tony’s shaft. 

Stephen hummed around Tony’s length as he slowly bobbed his head making sure to give Tony as much pleasure as he could manage. Tony was obviously exhausted and pent-up as Tony came moments later with a cry, it didn’t take Stephen too much by surprise as he swallowed down his lover’s release and used his tongue to clean off anything that may have remained. 

Tony cupped Stephen’s cheek and dragged him up for a kiss, eyes more hazed over than before. Stephen still kissing Tony picked him up in his arms and together they settled on Tony’s King sized bed. 

“Sleep Tony, I will be here when you wake,” Stephen promised as he kissed Tony once more chuckling when the kiss broke when he realized that Tony had passed out completely. Stephen kept Tony curled up protectively in his arms and settled down for the night as well.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Доверие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914106) by [fandomBoroda2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomBoroda2018/pseuds/fandomBoroda2018)




End file.
